1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding machine and more specifically, to a multi-cell robotic welding system wherein at least one welding robot is rotated, via a turntable, to each cell to perform a welding operation.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional robotic welding system typically a fixture containing components to be welded into a welded assembly are transported to a welding area so a welding robot or robots can perform a welding process. The welded assembly must be removed from the welding area so a subsequent fixture with components for a subsequent welded assembly can undergo the welding process. A disadvantage of this process is that the welding robot(s) is idle during the removal of the first fixture from the welding area and the placement of the subsequent fixture into the welding area. This in turn increases production time and costs.
Further, conventional robotic welding systems take up substantial floor space due to the arrangement of the welding robot with respect to the welding cells or stations. This leads to increased manufacturing costs due the substantial floor space required by the system.
Thus, what is required is a robotic welding system to overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.